1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of computer components. More specifically, a pluggable modular component is used to replace a conventional planar and attached function cards. The modular component includes several identically configured, interconnected substrate layers and has a plurality of electronic components thereon. The modular component is mounted on a base portion and each substrate layer is externally interconnectable with other similar modular components.
2. Description of Related Art
Multichip modules (MCM) are well known in the art and are typically configured with a plurality of integrated circuit devices (IC) on interposer-type substrate layers. Input/outpost interconnection means are then provided to electrically connect the ICs to a computer planar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,039 shows multiple chips disposed on an interconnect board, which is in turn connected to the top surface of a high density signal carrier board by a flex connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,316 illustrates interconnection of semiconductor circuits using an elevated portion of one substrate contacting bonding pads of an adjacent substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,053 shows a computer system having a plurality of processor modules and memory modules disposed in a stacked relation. Switch modules are also stacked and couple the memory modules with the processor modules through a ribbon cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,377 illustrates interconnecting a computer card with chips thereon to a computer planar through a chip carrier and flexible circuit strip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,775 shows a multi-layer circuit having layers extending outwardly in different directions.
None of the previously described conventional systems allow for the direct interconnection of discrete computational elements with one another or other I/O devices within a computer system. Therefore it can be seen that a system which will allow a substantially unlimited number of directly interconnected computer packages would be highly desirable. Further, a system that will allow for the elimination of a computer planar, or "motherboard" and use similar technology processes in fabricating this system would also be advantageous.